Misprint
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: According to the press James T. Kirk is married to Spock, but nobody told him.


**MISPRINT **

Mrs. Jameson had the computer scan through her messages to look for anything relatively interesting. She was more than grateful for the advance technology as she received thousands of emails to her account and it would have took hours to sort through every message. Everyone claimed to have the best news story in the entire galaxy but most had been small time, if even that. She sipped a cup of coffee as her brown eyes awaited for anything at all of interest.

"Come on baby, give me something good." The filter was set for the things that gave her the ratings her station demanded from her and sell out as many news discs as possible. The things that caught people's eyes still had not change, sex, scandals, drugs, tragedy, celebrities, and extraordinary heroics deeds. The thing which had sold the most out of anything was anything that involved the great Enterprise crew.

They have saved the world so it was natural for people to be curious about them. If you could get a decent inside look of any of the bridge crew's lives your reporting career was golden. If you got something on the young Captain or the Commander, well… your life was golden, then.

The problem was with the Enterprise almost always in deep space it was impossible to get any information and when they were close enough it had not been for long and they were protected by the Federation Soldier's rights law 5 which basically meant they could not be bugged at their homes during shore leave, only out in public, damn it, that suck because everything good goes on behind closed doors or at least on their front law, a reporter was not allowed to get within 50 feet of their home grounds. When they were on duty well…if it was classified _and all the good stuff was_-they could not see inside either.

She now searched through the files the computer filtered out, "Let's see, ugh, not anything interesting," She clicked on the next one, "Sex but a big time lawyer and his maid are hardly newsworthy enough for Station 15, hmm…next," She went through several of them until she stumbled on one particular one that had the magic words in the subject line: Captain Kirk and Spock, "Hmm let's see what you got Russiainventedeverythinggood," She clicked and gasped at what she saw. Now she was no expert on Vulcan rituals, but she knew Vulcans do not touch unless they have to or they are have an interest in you and had been said that the hands were the most sensitive and only mates could touch the other one there.

She could not believe her luck there was Captain Kirk and Commander Spock with their fingers touching the other. "Damn, damn, Russian may or not have invented everything good, but this one sure as hell saved my career."

* * *

Jim was in a bored mood because while his beautiful lady got repaired and upgraded—you could bet Scotty watched over her like he had his sandwiches-Pike cornered him into spend a couple of weeks recruiting officers, _damn asshole and damn Starfleet_. Ever since he saved the Earth he had became Starfleet's perfect poster boy. He hated it. They constantly used him because of his natural charm and good looks to deal with the public. And so they had figured he could do an excellent job at recruitment as well, which he probably could have…if he wanted to…

But…

There were a couple of times he decided to spice things up. He made a _few_ comments, _harmless_ really, about strange food and maybe he said something about a transport incident or two that might or might not have caused evil twins, alternate counter parts, and skin color to change-that one was not actually true, but he threw it in there for fun- So a couple of potential cadets slipped away… **really**…he did not see the _**big**_ deal. Those cadets scored average on all the tests. He just weaned out the weak.

Not _that_ Admiral Komack saw it that way because a couple of days later…Admiral Pike came in with a smartass grin and disc in hand, "You know Kirk…you don't handle boredom well at all. It always seems to get you into trouble."

"Yeah, but most of it is the fun kind," Jim smirked from behind the desk.

"You know with the last report from the press you should be watching yourself. You are already on thin ice with Komack and you know how he gets when he can't do something about the situation at hand."

"Yeah he takes it out on me," Jim remarked and almost pouted but Starfleet Captain's do not pout, so he had not…really, "And damn don't you know how hard it is for me not to piss him off?" It was almost impossible for Jim to do because Komack disliked him from the beginning.

"Well, it probably would help if you didn't enjoy it so much." Pike countered. _Yeah, there was that, too. _Komack made it way too easy and entertaining for Kirk.

"Now Kirk I need you to listen to me, seriously." Jim straightened up a bit, as if he was ready to receive orders which was just as well when Pike spoke in _that_ tone. "While most Starfleet sees your relationship with Spock as a golden opportunity for public relations…Komack is not too thrilled about it and won't hesitate to use it as leverage against you."

While Jim figured that was true, he was not sure how Komack might have gone about it. They were the best damn team in all of Starfleet! What could he possibly be upset with…besides the fact that Jim is half of the team? That bastard had it in for him simply because he hated someone as young, wild, and sexy—_**especially sexy**_—as Jim would be in charge of Starfleet's most prized flagship.

Pike brought him back from his inner rant when he tossed the disc at him and before Jim could have asked him what Komack might be up to, he wheeled off. Pike probably was the fastest man in a wheelchair in the entire Alpha quadrant.

After that, Kirk just browsed over the disc and got the jest, no more fooling around with the recruits._** Damn**_ _**them,**_ for taken away his fun. He had to behave but…behaving was boring. He ended up repeating the same damn thing over and over. He tried to make it sound interesting, but it had been impossible to spice up, "You want to join Starfleet, let me tell you about it," when you were forbidden to add any of your special additional commentary.

So on day four, Kirk decided today to kill time by listening to one of his mother's messages. Jim rarely talked to her because the conversations hardly ever go well-even if things had gotten better between them…he still looked like his father which brought pain to her (and as little as he tried to dwell on it) he hated that his existence brought pain to her instead the joy. With their complex feelings, it was better they did not speak often. So she did not send many messages and when she did he made sure he was not too happy or depress before he read it, because normally it would ruin his happy mood or worsen his sadness so…right now was perfect.

He switched on the monitor in the room, "Computer play messages from Winona Kirk."

"One moment please," It replied and Jim was a little surprised that it took so long until he heard, "You have 10 messages from Winona Kirk." Why did his mom send so many messages? She usually only would send one about every couple months to tell him something or another, so that caused the alarms to set off in his head. He focused on the monitor. Maybe he should have asked what the subjects of the messages were because well…basically they were all like this:

"JAMES TIBERUS KIRK HOW DARE YOU LET ME FIND OUT THIS WAY and why aren't you answering me? You better call me as soon you get this because if you don't mister you're in trouble."

It was strange, because while she yelled, she did not seem angry-more hurt, and _maybe_...she teased him. He could not tell.

He glanced at the date of the messages and noted they ranged from two weeks until just a day ago. "Hmm…_well_...she is not going to be happy. Hmm at least I won't be bored." He smirked. It could not be avoided between the recruiting, the chess matches with Spock and a little bar hopping. He had not the time to check his messages…_**okay**_ he had not wanted to.

He patched a call through to his mother whom appeared on the screen with a mischievous grin, coming from a Kirk was always a sign of trouble, "It is about time..."

"Hey mom," He greeted a bit nervously, "I got your message it was..."

"Fascinating," she supplied for him and she still wore _that_ grin.

He looked briefly surprised at his mom for using that word—not that it was an uncommon word—it was just _that_ word had been associated with Spock.

_Don't think about Spock. _He told himself. When his mind wondered to Spock it somehow always ended up on the fantasy of seeing Spock naked. Fantasies about sexy first officers were highly inappropriate when speaking with your mother.

He finally gave a reply which was nothing but an audible, "Yeah..."

"Well," she huffed as she had leaned into the screen; he was sure she had a hand on her hip. "What did you expect? Huh, I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?" She shook her finger on screen and had she been here-he was sure it would be right in his face.

"You know what...Mr." She sighed, "I know we don't have the best relationship, but _damn_ it Jim… I'm your mother. A mother should know when her son gets married and not find out from the _**news**_."

"I'm Married?" he exclaimed in astonishment, because he _so_ had not gotten that memo. Well okay, he had not check his messages for awhile but still…surly somebody else would have mentioned something, "I'm not married, mom. Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Don't play coy with me! I had a transmission sent to your brother and he told me it is true."

"Well...it's not..." He replied firmly...well as firm as you can be when you are stuttering out of utter disbelieving shock because really who thought Sam would pull this kind of trick on his mom, but what other explanation is there? "Sam must have been messing with you." He gave a light incredulous chuckle because this had been an incredibly ridiculous situation, if it had not happened to him. It would have been hilarious, but since it was him...it was actually kind of terrifying especially since his mom looked so damn serious. _Thank God she was several bases away!_

She stared harshly at him, puffed her cheeks out for a moment in attempt to keep herself calm, "You don't have to lie to me, James..." She sounded like she was trying to reassure him, but he had no clue why she would do that. He had no reason to hide a marriage from her. Okay…

He had gotten married without her knowing, but those two did not count because he had not known either; all he did was smile at the wrong time and jumped because _**that**_ snake slash rabbit thing was kind of scary. He certainly did not know waving his hand like that was a proposal nor being slapped was a reply. He did not have a clue when he stepped into that circle it meant he was married. _Thank God,_ those two marriages did not count, even if they are Federation planets, apparently if the person did not know they were getting married it does not count. He guessed there was a slight possibility he was not the only one who made _**that**_ mistake.

Besides something like that, why would he go on denying his marriage? The real question was who the hell would he marry? He hardly had time for anything besides a few flings and he certainly could not mess around with his crew.

"I'm not lying," He replied with frustrated with the fact his mother did not seemed to believe him.

"Jim, I'm okay with you being married to a man."

"I'm not..." He shook his head. "What?" He never told his mom he liked men and everyone thought he was some kind of womanizer. So what would make her think that?

"Yes, I understand why you might be concerned but Mr..." The intercom buzzed in and Mr. Spock's voice was heard.

"Captain, there is a topic I wish to inform you of."

Jim was more than grateful for the interruption, "Please come in," There was not a hint of pleading in his voice-okay that's a lie-a teeny tiny hint though.

Spock entered in with his hands clasped behind his back. If Jim had not knew any better he thought he saw a small indication of nervousness.

He grinned, "So what did you need Spock? I thought you were occupied for the entire evening."

"Affirmative," Hard to believe…and you would only know it if you knew Spock extremely well...but there it was…his voice seemed even more mono-tone than usual an indication he might be a bit nervous. Now Jim was starting to get a bit anxious himself. Spock slightly nodded his head, "But I was concern about…"

"See," his mother explained as she pointed at Spock, "There is your husband right there." Spock's posture stiffened. Jim blinked his eyes. _Well…at least she does not find the idea appalling. _He put that thought away for later.

"No mom," His head shook with the inflection of his voice which emphasized the point, "that is my first officer!"

She waved it off, "I know that, everyone in Starfleet knows that! The news transmission said you two were and like I said I asked Sam and he said it was true."

"And what was he doing when you called him, mom? And what News Station?"

"Well, alright he was a bit distracted by an argument with his girlfriend," she confessed.

"Uh-huh," Jim nodded his head slowly, he started to see where this was heading, "and what News Station was it?"

"It was a Press Release from Intergalactic news station 15, Starbase 7," She answered with renewed confidence.

"Fuck!" Kirk exclaimed completely shocked which was a rarity in a Starfleet Captain. "That is a pretty reliable station how the hell they fuck it up so bad? And when was this press release? Surly, Starfleet would have said something about it to us by now. I think two commanding officers getting hitched would get more attention, especially the ones on the Enterprise."

"I should be able to provide a logical explanation, Captain," Spock stated and there it was again: anxiousness.

"Oh really?"

"I have to apologize but my assumption is there was a simple miscommunication by an action I have committed."

"You make it sound bad." He gave Spock a reassuring grin and hoped it would relax him. It only slightly which worried Jim just as much, "What is it? It is just a misunderstanding, right?" There was just no way, Spock was capable of a massive error. He was Vulcan after all and well…he was Spock.

"Affirmative," His hands were behind his back, his pose was slightly more stiffened. "I had made a proposal of a different nature and I have concluded it was most likely misinterpreted due to a mistranslation of a Vulcan gesture. There are things in Vulcan which do not translate into many cultures with accuracy. The proposal in which I gave in Vulcan terms is not a marriage proposal but the pursuit of. You accepted, at the moment of the encounter I believed you understood the meaning of the physical contact I had initiated; however Nyota explained perhaps you might have been unaware of what I inquired."

"Wait?" He shook his head, "so you proposed pre-marriage?" At this question he saw his mother with the smirk that said: 'I told you so.' He gave her a quick glare. He felt stupid enough as it was. How could he not know he accepted a proposal of any sort? Not that it was such a bad thing, because actually it was awesome, because it meant Spock returned his interests at least somewhat. He wanted to eventually marry him and marriage lead to sex right? Jim had no problem if it they just dated for awhile—hopefully not too long—but Spock would probably be the perfect date. Actually…weren't they already kind of dating anyway? They played chess together all the time, Jim brought Spock everywhere the Vulcan was willing to go, they ate together, and the only thing that been missing from their relationship was the label and the sex. That sounded good, but what about the marriage thing? Well…who else would Jim possibly marry?

"It is in simple terms I had asked we pursue a relationship with the likely hood of marriage."

"But it is not a marriage proposal?" He stated as he finally understood what was going on.

"Affirmative, it is a courtship that is only allowed by those whose initial betrothal had been released. It requires more commitment than humans casual dating."

"So, you were basically asking to enter in a serious relationship with me and I accepted."

"I apologize."

"No, no Spock you're my first officer I should know what some of those hand gestures meant. Well...I thought it was all just friendship. I mean I was aware that Vulcans hands were important and that they were involved in relationships, but I do not know what the specific signs mean."

"You were unaware any touches a Vulcan does provoke intentionally involving another's hand is in a way some indication of a type of romantic relationship?" A brow was raised.

"So you are not going to tie the knot yet?" His mother piped in with a tone of disappointment and humor.

"Mom, what are you still doing there?" He threw another glare at her, "This is now a private conversation."

Her eyes had that look the one your mother gave you when she knew you were about to do something you were not supposed to, "James T. Kirk, you better not...,"

"Computer end transmission," He ordered quickly and a second later the screen went back to the list of messages.

"I do not think that was wise Jim," Spock pointed out; worried about the repercussions it would hold. He was aware of Jim's strained relationship with his mother and in some ways had showed concern previously.

"This conversation needs to be just between us,"

"I must concur, but will your mother not be displeased with you later?"

"Probably, I'm sure she will send another ten messages." Spock raised his brow back up. "Yeah, she has been messaging me almost _**every**_ day for the last two weeks."

"I see she and you share a similar trait in persistence."

"Yeah, I'm just as stubborn as she is. So where were we? Oh yeah you were explaining that any touching of the hands is indication of a romantic relationship."

"Affirmative," He slightly nodded his head.

"Okay so…exactly what was this gesture?" Spock slowly brought his hand out and Jim held his hand out and the Vulcan quickly ran a finger over Jim's knuckles. There was a slight tingle.

"And what did I do to say yes?"

"When you had laid your hand on mine, I had concluded you had understood and accepted the offer. You had also given a positive expression."

"A positive expression?" Jim eyes widened and he found himself back to a confuse state. He really wished he stayed away from there.

"Affirmative you smiled in a way I came to conclude was a sincere expression of happiness as opposed to the one use for admirals and ambassadors, who you find undesirable."

Jim's eyes brighten at the same time he laughed. "Yeah…well how could anyone be really happy with those tight ass pricks? And yeah I only give people I like those kind of smiles." He then gave him one of his best. Then he rubbed the back of his neck and his grin turned sheepish. "Look…I apologize for not figuring this out sooner…but I do want to pursue a relationship with you, if you are still willing?"

"You are not upset, that I propose courtship." The Vulcan's eyes only slightly widened for less than half a second, but Jim caught it.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm upset that I didn't know about it, though." He then brought Spock's head closer to him by back his neck. His lips hovered over his for a moment and he looked directly into those brown eyes, "Just so there is no miscommunication," and he quickly kissed him. "I accept."

"I am most pleased," he grabbed Jim's hand and curled two fingers around his and the tingle feeling returned, "Just so there is no miscommunication. This is a Vulcan kiss."

"Wait!" Jim was completely floored as he remembered when exactly he saw that gesture. "You have been kissing me in front of your father. Did he think we were dating too?"

"Affirmative, he was aware of me courting you."

"And he approved!" Jim gawked in disbelief. He did not believe that Sarek would approve of such a thing. That he wanted his son to marry another Vulcan or at least a woman to increase the population.

Spock raised a brow and tilted his head which was equivalent to confusion in a human. "Fascinating, you are unaware of your value. You are James T. Kirk, the reason for the small amount of Vulcan's which has survived as well as the reason we are thriving now."

"Well I had a lot of help and wouldn't it seem illogical for you to want to be with a male, especially during this time."

"Jim, my marriage to you would strengthen my family's link to the federation."

"I see so politically…it is logical."

"Yes," Spock conceded, "but my pursuit of you has very little to do with logic, I must admit."

Jim smirked, "I don't mind at all," he meshed their lips together again and this time thrusting his tongue lustfully down Spock's throat he tried to taste all he could of him. Their tongues collided against each other and then they broke apart for air. "Oh fuck…" He gasped for breath, "I really don't mind… not damn one bit."

"I agreed, I do not either."

"So… just one more thing, I'm just trying to figure out how the press got hold of a picture of us, none us have been off the enterprise recently and they can't take holo-pics on Vulcan."

"They did not. I believe there is a handful of young officers abroad the Enterprise who exchanged various items amongst themselves in exchange for credits."

"Ah, someone on my crew sold a picture of us to a reporter and the reporter made the connection that we were married."

"Indeed,"

"Why hadn't anybody said anything yet?" Kirk scratched his head.

"I must deduce that you had not checked your messages, because I had received several which are variants of congratulations and complaints."

"Complaints?"

"Affirmative, Admiral Pike had explained some displeasure of not having been officially informed and Komack's," Spock brows moved a little closer together—probably the closest he ever been to grimacing, "Left a somewhat distasteful message and Nyota once mentioned a relationship with you removed two of the most attractive men in Starfeet away from potential female suitors who had expressed their displeasure to her."

"Ah…well that explains Pike's strange words to me about Komack using our relationship against us…and I can't say I blame the ladies you definitely are quite a specimen." Jim quickly looked him over with much appreciation.

"You also have many positive attributives which I conclude many others find pleasing,"

"Yes…well," He did not even bother to fake modesty, "I am James T. Kirk after all."

"Indeed,"

"So….is that what you wanted to see me for?"

"Affirmative and in addition I wish to warn you of the complaints, specifically, Admiral Komacks. He was concerned he did not receive an invitation or previous notice of such arrangement."

"Ah," Jim patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry, that must have been the displeasing message you received."

"Yes it was disconcerting and I had assumed he would send you one in a similar state."

"Yeah probably worse, and you saw fit to warn me!" Jim grinned, "That is really sweet, Spock," He brought their lips together and ran his tongue over his lips, begging for entrance which his first officer granted without a problem. His tongue swirled around his first officer's taking in the taste and feeling the heat. God… Spock's mouth was so hot…in more ways than one. Just a tad bit later, Jim had to breath, curse the need for oxygen.

"If that is the reaction to such an action, I will endeavor to do so in the future. May I ask you do so as well so I may return my pleasure in the same manner." Jim smirked.

"Of course, I'm sorry I could not do so in the first place."

"I do not wish to engage in a similar conservation with admiral Komack, again." He once again kissed Jim in the Vulcan way, and Jim started to enjoy the slight sensation of a warm tingling being sent to him. He felt a sense of affection, though he was not sure how he knew, it felt as it came from Spock, "Though, the end result is quite pleasant."

"I have to agree, though I'm not so sure how I'm going to feel when I finally answer mom's transmission," He looked down at the monitor, "Looks like she has sent me five in the last few minutes, ah there is another one, whoa the subject line not so encouraging."

"I believe it would be wise to answer her while I am able to aid you."

"Good idea," he pressed the button on the screen and his mother wore a harsh glare. He forgotten how scary she could be and wondered why he was about to waste time getting yelled at when he could be making out with Spock.

"JAMES. T. KIRK, you..." He shut off the screen off quickly.

"You know maybe she needs some more time to cool off." Spock raised a brow, "In the meanwhile, I have something enjoyable in mind to pass the time." Jim leaned in for a kiss.

"I must concede to your suggestion," and as their lips meet Spock ran his fingers over Jim's hand which caused positive stimulation.

* * *

**Clothes threw on the floor, several orgasms, and into the next day later…**

Jim had a hand wrapped around Spock's waist and awoke from a cloud of blissful lust. He felt as if his brain might have literally just been blow away, so it was not too surprising he did not have a coherent thought for awhile. He opened his eyes to hear the computer buzzing with an emergency call, "Computer relay message," he ordered.

"Captain Kirk…" Pike looked over the situation, "Kirk this isn't your honeymoon! You are suppose to being recruiting more officers and Commander Spock the cadets were worried when you did not show up. I also heard some complaints from some of the cadets sleeping near your room, not to mention the various calls you're mother has sent me. I expect you two to report to duty immediately."

Before Spock could say anything logical-Was there a logical response in this situation?—Kirk exclaimed as grabbed his clothes, "Hey give me a break I just found out I was proposed to, accepted a proposal, and had mind-blowing sex. I have an incredible mind, but even I have my limits. So let me get my pants on,"

"So you two aren't married?"

"No…"

"I apologize Captain. I see a made another false assumption once more."

"What?"

"I am afraid we are bonded."

"Well….add to actually being married to that list."

* * *

_**Author's Commentary:**_

I started this story in January 2010. I was very nervous, I think any Star Trek story I want to post makes me nervous because this is so important to so many people. Though, I decided that I could either leave this on my computer or share it, so even though I felt it was a bit off, I think it was better to share it. Also I'm open to some suggests of improvement as I think I've done I'll can by myself.

I have revised this story several times, because well when I first started it just sounded so…it was like ramblings. So I cut a lot of stuff out.

Deleted Parts, and scenes:

"Because I have grown fond of these feelings as much as I become fond of you."

Kirk smiled, "I rather fond of you, too."

Kirk knew that he should appreciate the time without Klingons, Romulans, transport malfunctions and anything else that wrong while on the Enterprise, because as soon as he had thought something like that: shit would hit the fan. It had been an Enterprise law that when people had thought nothing was going to happen and complained about the dullness of the mission, something horrible went wrong.

Kirk had the speech memorized, and it drove him nuts. He wanted to get it out of his head by getting drunk off his. The problem was everyone was busy. Spock helped with some kind of research project which involved a technology that would had aid in vegetation on New Vulcan… so no way would he have been able to pull Spock from that and Sulu worked with him. Bones was working on some new vaccine with a handful of other doctors and cadets. Chekov had gone to Russia to visi family. Uhura-who had she even had been there would not want to waste her time with him, anyway—had also gone to visit family.

Jim let out a sigh and tapped his fingers on the desk in his temporary quarters which was right next to Spock's room. _Maybe later he tried to break in Spock's room for fun and in hope of catching him naked. _He had tried to do that for last six months on the Enterprise after he realized he had not just see Spock as a friend anymore, and the only thing that was missing from their relationship was the sexual component.

It had hit him out of nowhere when he saw Spock coming out of the labs one day and there were young pretty ensigns fawning over him. It should have not been such a surprise; a lot of people were infatuation by Spock, especially young lab assistants. The shocker had been when Jim felt a little irritated that one of the girls had 'accidentally' touched Spock's hand—Jim used it all the time on women when he was on shore leave. -The usually composed captain had found himself annoyed. He barked some kind of order which frightened all of Spock's admirers and the Vulcan just raised a brow at his abnormal behavior. It had only taken the brilliant captain a few days after that to figure out was going on—he was a genius after all.

Okay fine Bones had gave him strong hints. Of course, those hints consisted of being stabbed with a hypo and phrases like, "I'm a doctor, not your therapist, they don't pay me enough nor is there enough alcohol to deal with your constant idiotic blindness to the damn obvious. For fuck sake Jim, I'm tired of people coming to me everyone time you yell at them, do the entire ship a favor and tell the hobgoblin how you feel. Damn it, I need a drink."

So yeah now that he had known how he felt he had tried to catch the Vulcan naked. So far no luck, though he caught Spock half-naked a couple of times. Of course, that only made him wanted to see him naked even more. He had a pale, well toned, chest tinted with green, with black chest hair, so exotic, so hot—not just his body temperature, though some reason that turned Jim on—and those ears, he longed to lick them. Jim had not helped but wondered how exotic the rest of him was. Unfortunately, the Vulcan was rarely out of his clothes, not like Jim who was either half-naked or naked about 30 percent well…maybe 40 percent of the time.

"Ugh, if I keep this line of thought going…" Masturbation would cure his boredom, but academy walls were not known for thickness which usually was a good thing for him because it turned him on to know everyone would know how much fun he had. The problem was Spock might walk by and hear him moaning out his name which could lead to _**quite**_ an awkward conversation, though it _would get things out in the open_. Lately that's the only being he wanted to think about when getting off. It did not seem right to think of anyone else. "Oh crap," he moaned. Now he was going to start having serious thoughts about Spock which by the time he was through going through all the signs that may or may not indicate Spock's interest he would be severely depressed and frustrated.

not to mention they were very lax on the fraternizations laws just look at his father and mother—yeah a first officer and science officer, so not fraternizing? How the hell did his mother managed to get away with that, but besides all that there was the small fact that Jim thought he might be in love with Spock, though that fact scared him, it was there.

"The press release was not until 2.5 weeks ago." Spock replied as if he had not just been in hot tongue of war with his captain. _Damn Vulcan control_, Jim was going to have fun breaking it.


End file.
